In the description that follows, the elements will be positioned in relation to a coordinate system defining arbitrary up/down (U-D), right/left (R-L) and forward/backward (F-B) directions.
The publication of European Patent Application EP 0 454 205 A2 describes a dual-insertion electrical connector comprising two pairs of wings fixed on either side of a central body. The two wings of each pair are designed to receive, between them, a conductive strip moving the two wings apart to provide a good electrical contact between the conductive strip and the electrical connector. The latter thus allows two conductive strips to be connected to one another.
The electrical connector described in the above publication has the drawback of having to be fixed to a support to hold it in place. This fixing on the support requires additional steps of assembly as well as additional fixing elements, which make the electrical connector more complex.
The aim of this invention is to propose an electrical connector designed to electrically connect together two external contacts that can be held in place simply.